


It's a Date

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Pain, Partnership, Romance, Set During RE3, a moment of quiet, carlos patching jill up, could this be, re3 remake, their first date? :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: If Carlos and Jill had a moment to themselves in the RE3 Remake...
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	It's a Date

“Hey, look who’s back.” Carlos offered Jill one of his ridiculously bright smiles, but she shifted onto her aching leg and only managed to grimace in response. Carlos’s smile dropped away and he was at her side in a moment, gently tracing his hands down her arms. “Jill? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” she hissed, trying to shove away from him but to no avail. She was fine, yeah, but absolutely spent. Exhausted. She sunk down to the ground against the pillar behind her, pressing her back against the cool tile of the subway station. 

“Here,” Carlos frowned, “You’ve got a nasty cut on your hand, let me help.” 

“I said I’m fine. We have to get to the train.” 

“Don’t worry about the train. Mikhail and the others are talking about our new orders. We’ve got five minutes before we set out. Let me help you.” 

Jill was too tired to argue with Carlos’s annoying persistence. So she relented, holding out her hand for him to take as he knelt down beside her. He pulled out his little first aid kit, still holding her hand with one hand he rifled through it with the other, before finding what he wanted, a bottle of antiseptic. He popped the cap off with his teeth and then raised it over her hand. “This might sting.” 

As the cold liquid hit the deep cut across her palm, Jill closed her eyes tight and took in a sharp breath through her teeth.  _ Shit.  _ She was covered in scratches and bruises from head to toe, but this was the worst: a  _ deep _ gash. She had cut herself on shattered glass when she had tripped while that  _ thing _ was after her. 

Carlos got to work, dabbing the cut clean and then bandaging it tightly. “You’ve got a long life-line, Jill,” he said, almost teasingly, running his thumb gently along her now-bandaged palm. Jill narrowed her eyes but didn’t move her hand. 

“What does that tell you, Mr. Psychic?” 

“Tells me Raccoon City isn’t the end for you,” he said, “Take this train out, and you’ll live a long life.” 

“I wish the last stop was Hawaii,” she groaned, dropping her head back against the pillar behind her. Carlos laughed, and it was nice. Jill smiled, “Thanks, Carlos,” she said, fiddling with her bandage. And then, almost teasingly she said, “What about your lifeline?” 

“Oh…” Carlos frowned. He held out his hand. “Mine’s short.” Jill frowned, tracing her finger across the creases in his palm. 

“Palm readings are bullshit anyway,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “We make our own destinies. And you… you’ll get out of here and you’ll find me, right?” 

He glanced up at her, surprised. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Good. Don’t go dying on me.” 

“Hey, what did I say earlier? I’m not leaving you, Jill.” He winked, offering her a smile that was warm enough to make her heart melt. “I’ll see you again soon.” 

“When we do get out of here—both of us—I’ll buy you a drink,” Jill smiled, glancing over at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was kneeling still, packing away the little first aid kit. 

“You had me at ‘both of us,’” he said, and then he laughed, “It’s a date!” 

“Tch,” Jill scoffed, “Partners getting food after a traumatizing event is  _ not _ a date.” 

“We’re partners now, huh?” Carlos teased, but he didn’t pause to hear her response, “Damn... yeah a drink and some  _ food _ sounds nice right about now. I feel like I can’t even remember how long I’ve been here. When was the last time I had a proper meal? What was the last thing I ate?” 

Jill’s stomach growled and she groaned, “Don’t talk about food, I’m starving.” 

“Here,” Carlos rifled in one of his pockets and pulled out a granola bar, “On the house.” 

“Where’d you get this?” Jill asked, staring at the granola bar in awe. 

“Eh, you know. From one of the markets upstairs. Zombies aren’t using ‘em so… We were collecting food for the survivors. Plus a lot of our team hasn’t eaten in a while.”

“This is yours, I can’t—” she started to hand the bar back to Carlos but he just pulled another one from his pocket. 

“Don’t worry about it, supercop. We both need to keep up our strength. Hey,” he unwrapped the top of his bar, raising it towards her, “Cheers,” before taking a big bite. 

Jill laughed, relaxing again against the pillar behind her, and opening her own granola bar. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she took a bite, and then quickly devoured it. 

“Carlos?!” Mikhail’s voice sounded from down the stairs. Carlos rose to his feet with a grunt. 

“Guess that’s our queue.” He held out his hand and Jill took it without hesitation, letting him pull her to her feet. She tossed the granola bar wrapper into an old trash can… not that it really mattered, she supposed. Her stomach was still growling as they moved downstairs to the subway platform. She hoped there would be food waiting for her on the other side of her train ride. She glanced at Carlos, walking beside her, the way his curly hair framed his face, the way he smiled when he turned and met her eyes. 

“See you on the other side, Jill,” he said, gesturing towards the open train car. 

“Yeah,” Jill breathed, a flutter in her middle as he winked. And then she offered him a bright grin, “ _ It’s a date _ .” 


End file.
